Memories
by Classy Cutie
Summary: This is a songfic, I think it's called : anyway, it's to a Taylor Swift song called Mary's Song, Oh, My, My, My. Sorry, I'm not very good at summaries, so I'll just stop:


_She said, I was seven and you were nine, I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky, the pretty lights. And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love, and our Mammas smiled, and rolled their eyes, and said Oh, my, my, my. Take me back to the house, and the backyard tree. Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me, you never did, you never did. Take me back when our world was one block wide. I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. Just two kids, you and I. Oh, my, my, my, my. _

_Flashback: _

Seven-year-old Sam looked at nine-year-old Jake. "Nu-uh. He's too gross."

"That's great, Brat, so are you." Jake replied to her comment on their Dad's teasing, about falling in love.

Sam looked at her mom for help, but she just rolled their eyes.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Jake strode out the door, to the paddock. Sam scurried after him.

"I could beat you up."

"No you couldn't. Daddy wouldn't let you help him no more." Sam said, crossing her arms. J

ake sighed, at this realization.

_I was Sixteen when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see, but your eyes still shined, like pretty lights. Our daddies used to joke about the two of us. They never believed we'd really fall in love. And our Mammas smiled, and rolled their eyes, and said Oh, my, my, my. Take me back to the creek beds we turned up. Two a.m. riding in your truck, and all I need, is you next to me. Take me back to the time we had our very first fight, the slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight. You stayed outside, till the morning light. Oh, my, my, my, my. _

_Flashback:_

"I'll make sure of that, Sir." Jake replied.

Sam nodded, agreeing. Jake had just realized how much she had changed.

"Okay. I don't want anything happening to you two before the wedding." Wyatt said, mischievous look in his eyes.

"Dad! Always the same thing." Sam exclaimed.

She looked at Bryanna for help, but as always, she just rolled her eyes, as did Mrs. Ely. Jake grabbed Sam's hand and they headed out the door. They climbed into Jake's truck, their destination being the secret valley, where Phantom's herd was. They stayed out until two, watching the herd. Sam felt protected with him there. The peace ended when he brought Sam back home.

"The BLM could eat their hearts out, while watching Phantom's herd run free." Sam yelled.

"They have to be caught, sometime, though." Jake reasoned.

"No they don't!" Sam screamed, then stormed upstairs, pushing past Bryanna and Mrs. Ely.

Sam slammed her door, and Jake went outside, slamming that door as well. He found a smooth flat rock, and decided to sit there until Sam would come out again. Then he could apologize.

Mrs. Ely whistled under her breath. "That boy really knows how to blow it, doesn't he?"

_A few years had gone and come around, we were sitting in our favorite spot in town, and you looked at me, got down on one knee. Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle, our whole town came and our mammas cried. You said "I do." And I did, too. Take me home where we met so many years before, we'll rock our babies on that very front porch. After all this time, you and I. _

_Flashback: _

"I love River Bend. It's so peaceful." Sam commented, looking at Jake.

Jake looked back, and got down on one knee. Before Sam knew it, she was walking down the aisle, Wyatt on her arm, tears in his eyes. They passed Bryanna and Mrs. Ely, who were both crying. She got to Jake, and looked into his eyes.

He said "I do."

And Sam did, too. A year later, they were back at Sam's ranch, sitting on the porch, the new baby in Sam's lap.

_End Flashbacks_

_I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine. I still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky. Oh, my, my, my. _

Jake looked out at the ranch Sam had inherited, the very same ranch were they met. Their kids were visiting, and teaching _their_ sons and daughters how to ride. Jake looked at Sam. He wouldn't have life any other way. Sam's eyes said the same thing.

This is my first songfic I think it's called. Sorry, I'm not sure :-) Please let me know what you think! Review!


End file.
